ossivion_islesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 2
Arc 2 can go one of two ways, when the party reaches Skyreach Watch they can decide to help the knights with the growing undead incursion in the north, or they can try to continue east towards Ano Serine and get off of Virran. Skyreach Watch Day 4 You finally make it to Skyreach Watch only to find it currently under seige by a number of undead. Captain Erlan, Sarchi, and Erril are currently fighting off these undead, but aren't making much headway against them. Val attacked Thana with his acid breath and then Nature's Wrath Aelrie, Jacard, and Kiaran are currently out on patrol investigating the rising number of undead attacks recently. Talking to any of them will discover some minor lore about the Ygogr Wastes and Virran in general. If Celandine talks to Lulen she can learn one spell Lulen knows (Detect magic, hold person, invisibility, magic missile, magic weapon.) 500 years ago storm giants mysteriously disappeared. last few months undead has gotten worse Day 5 Encounters Roll 1d20, on an 18 or higher a random encounter occurs. (page 87 DMG sylvan forest encounters). Most likely goblins, owlbears Adventure ran into 2 phase spiders in the night. The party leaves towards Galenshara with 2 horses and a cart from the Watch (50 gp each horse, 25 gp cart. can get money back if they return them in Ano Serine). Day 6 2 wights The party runs into Zavanar and Thalia about 2 hours into their trip along the lake edge. They need to get to Ano Serine (and on to Nao) and will try to hire the party as protection/traveling companions. Galenshara Day 7 The party gets to Galenshara fairly early in the day and have the chance to explore and do shit. Thalia (and Zavanar) will head to the blacksmith to get her armor repaired. She knows Emen, the blacksmith, because Emen's mother, Nouv, was one of the Queen's Guard to Mirez during her time in Nao when she was young. Day 8 everyone went to the harvest festival and had fun (although they lost most of the games with the exception of the pie eating contest) Days 9-10 some giant spiders on day 2 Day 11 Came across a campsite and wagon that seemed to have been attacked by bandits. There was some ghouls, a ghast, a zombie warhorse, and some zombies that rose from the seemingly dead bodies of some of the campers. They investigated a bit and found a trail behind the camp that led into the woods, but they decided not to follow it and to instead just keep on their journey. Days 12-16 get to skyreach watch on day 12, start heading north (a patrol has come back since they were last there, if they ask they can get a bit more info about the vampire that has taken up residence in the north.) Aelrie is cursed by some sort of paralizing thingy that night they're attacked by 7 shadows, the next day and night goes by uneventfully the next night is fine, but during the day they were attacked by 2 dire wolves and 6 regular wolves. during that Ygogr Wastes Days 17-18 The next day, it was decided to send Khaliya and Riley Jo to scout ahead: Khaliya got an aerial layout of the city ruins, quite possibly being spotted by a patrolman Riley Jo got close to the perimeter, had a couple close run-ins that were barely avoided, and she found a way for the party to get into the city through underground tunnels Once inside the tunnels, some investigating was had and led to coming across a lot of undead fucks. Throughout all the chaos of fending off more zombies and a mummy, Lily rolled a NAT 20 to open a door into another hallway. Loot from the undead and some of the things found in a couple of the other rooms was divided amongst the party while taking a short rest. Surprisingly no one noticed Val breaking down the door. We fought some vines that tried to kill us. It didn't go great, Khaliya got knocked out, and Val fought most of that fight at one hp. Khaliya stopped the party to ask what the fuck they were doing there. Instead of having a productive group discussion, Val kept exploring the castle. Inside the castle, there were lots of rooms and a few unresponsive guards. They were under some sort of enchantment. Eventually the party made its way upstairs to a room guarded by two guards. Riley Jo killed one, and the party took down the other one. Val started smashing in the door, which worked so well in the past. Inside that room there were two vampires, and some vampire spawn. Val managed to get knock a small hole in the door, and misty stepped in. Cel managed to squeeze through the hole but everyone else was left outside. Vampire lady was doing some magic spell shit, which Cel counter-spelled. Things were going badly, but we had some great rolls to resist being charmed. Once most of the party got into the room, the Vampire the cast sleep. Riley Jo, Val, and Cel had a nice nap. The vampire lady grabbed Val and ran down the side of the building. After waking up Riley Jo fucking bolted. Thana had the brilliant idea of jumping out a fifth story window to go after Val. Thankfully she waited until Cel could cast feather fall. Thana and Khaliya managed to keep up with the Vampire, while Cel failed an acrobatics check and fell into the freezing sea. Eventually Val was woken up, but he quickly failed his wisdom save and was charmed. Vampire lady told Val to run but he was being chased by Thana an Khaliya. They managed to knock Val out for a bit. By then the vampire lady was no where to be seen. Meanwhile Celandine was left shivering on a rock. She sent Lily to go find someone to help. (Lily should be renamed Lassie). Lily found a very out of it Riley Jo, and lead her to the cliff face where Cel was. Khaliya grabbed Cel and flew her to the top. In the meantime Thana sat and kept watch over the clocked paladin, praying to Lira to watch over him while he's still under the vampire's charm. The party regrouped around the unconscious body of Val. Apparently no one had the brain cell because they healed Val, who immediately attacked them and tried to follow the vampire again. Thana moved around to look him in the eye, and noticing that he wasn't truly acting of his own accord...she shed a few tears and stepped aside. Val ran off as the rest of the party watched him leave to search for his new "ally." We got a shit ton of loot. Including a handy haversack, a potion or two, an elven chain shirt, and two scrolls for Cel. Days 19-37 The party quickly traveled towards Ano Serine, skipping forward mostly. First off no one okay. While discussing what happened with the vampire, the party discovered a discrepancy in their memories. Riley Jo remembered the entire party running away from the Vampire and then once everyone was safe Val left, of his own accord, and said he would come back. Celandine cast detect thoughts on Riley Jo and she wasn't lying, that really as what she remembered. Everyone else remembered what actually happened. We dropped by the watch tower where Thana tried to heal the NPC who is in a magically induced coma. Sadly she failed. Thana attempted to use the spell sending to contact her twin brother but the spell failed.Category:Arc 2 Category:Adventure Log